


【GGAD】在纽蒙迦德所盛放的

by Magdalene Dumbledore (orphan_account)



Series: 百日情书 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Magdalene%20Dumbledore
Summary: 车速较高请注意





	【GGAD】在纽蒙迦德所盛放的

**Author's Note:**

> abo，和亲au，半架空历史，作者其实没怎么考证风俗，pwp，ooc  
> 中年老盖x18岁小邓，8k完
> 
> 现在出去还来得及，现在出去还来得及，现在出去还来得及，不要举报我

1.  
东法兰克王国857年在世的六岁以上民众都应记得那个晴朗无风的夏日，那个注定要载入史册的王后在送嫁车队的拥簇中走下，走上从城堡的大门外一直铺到礼堂的红地毯，从面容稚嫩的英格兰国王阿不福思·邓布利多手上被交给了他们已经年近不惑的国王盖勒特·格林德沃，那一刻礼花按照预定的计划纷乱地绽放，在场的观众同一时刻欢呼，只有格林德沃听见那个无奈充当了父亲角色的男孩用低却隐藏着愤怒的声音威胁道:倘若玫瑰凋落，你必以血偿还。

格林德沃笑了，此后历史学家皆将其解读为终于摘得幽谷玫瑰的喜悦，玫瑰自然风流袅娜，举世无双，包裹着玫瑰前来的金匣子也弥足珍贵——英格兰三分之一封地的控制权，丰厚的财富珠宝，还有名扬旧大陆的仁和慈悲。阿不福思彼时十五岁，天真尚且为他的判断蒙上一层薄雾，但他仍能清清楚楚地感受到年长者压倒性的威压和信息素的威胁——勇猛的日耳曼人曾在边界上击退斩杀来自东边的侵略者，性情强悍而果断，相比之下岛国的勾心斗角就像一团柔软的雾。

格林德沃的笑容里带着杀气，他内心有些惊怖地想，答应这场婚事是否从开始就是一场错误。他与哥哥曾有龃龉，不代表他铁石心肠，肯将他那温柔的兄长置于暴风雨之中。

但他的哥哥是自愿的，为了他的王座，他将omega一生中最宝贵的抉择献给了国家。当格林德沃的求婚从使者的口中落下时，他便面带微笑地宣判了自己的命运，就好像八岁时劝说阿利安娜吃一点粗粮一般轻松，阿不福思将他禁闭在卧室里三天三夜，当他最终打开那个充斥着玫瑰混着蜂蜜香气的房间时，他的哥哥正为自己织一条婚礼上才会用的头纱。从那一刻起，他便知道事情无可挽回了。

但愿格林德沃不真如传说中那般喜怒无常，但愿阿不思的智慧能同样运用在他丈夫的身上。他用自己能想到的最严厉的口气威胁着这位陌生的兄夫，却不知道自己在对方的眼中不过是个幼稚的小山羊。

格林德沃这才看向自己的新娘，他穿着白色的长袍，面容在头纱之下若隐若现，但男孩显然也若有所思地盯着他，似乎是一双蓝色的眼睛，格林德沃的心中泛滥起莫名的熟悉感。

仪式过后，已过夜半，主场地转入城堡外的花园，篝火升起，只留下他的部下和一些贵族们在场。除了他的新娘，英格兰人远远地待在一边，仿佛有天然的屏障隔绝着远道而来的客人，看着日耳曼的贵族omega像野蛮人一样欢快地按习俗抢夺新王后的头纱，但少年就像一只灵活的小鸟，左闪右避，整整过去了将近两个时辰，头纱仍未撕破，新娘似乎并不想给在场的日耳曼人一个面子。喝酒的alpha们显然有些沉不住气，微小的骚动正在感染着人们，格林德沃环视全场，冷笑着放下酒杯，径直走向少年，冲散一屋子香气，直接将后者揽在了怀里。

“看来英格兰的玫瑰真如传说中一般灵巧动人，扯头纱的任务就让我为各位小姐少爷代劳了。”

东法兰克的alpha之间响起豪爽的大笑和掌声，在beta和omega们或艳羡或失落的呼声中，格林德沃抱起少年径直走向了卧室。

2.  
他确实用力地扯了，少年发出一声吃痛的惊呼。束好的红色中长发被扯散，就像含苞的玫瑰展开第一层花瓣，格林德沃看到他眼睛的那一刻起，几乎立刻爱上了他。

但怒气与爱却是可以并行的，他将少年重重地推倒在床上，扯开他的长袍和内衣，少年因为粗暴的动作不适地呻吟了几句，格林德沃置若罔闻，捉着他的下巴，把新婚之夜备好的秘药往omega的嘴里灌，少年慌张地躲避着，几滴晶莹的液体从咳嗽间漏出了嘴角，格林德沃放下瓶子，从下巴开始舔起，一直舔到了少年的嘴里。

阿不思呜呜地叫着，格林德沃吻得很深，几乎要舔到他的扁桃体，这比他预想得要超过多了。他原本以为自己可以游刃有余地将这位君王的欲念挑拨到极致，让他言听计从，但alpha的信息素在他的意识边布下天罗地网，冰冷的北地之风和硝烟的味道比刚分化的阿不福思浓烈太多，把他呛得难以呼吸，男人刚放过他的口腔，暴风雨般的撕咬和爱抚立刻袭上了他的喉结，锁骨，然后是胸前的两点，陌生的快感一股脑地从青涩的身体上炸开，他感觉自己正在参加古籍里所描述的献祭，月光见证他一点点被魔鬼分食的过程，他的股间渐渐地泛起湿意，一股凌驾于理智之上的燥热正在慢慢侵蚀着他的意识。

一声脆响打破了他的愉悦，格林德沃迅速将他翻了个身，手掌在洁白的屁股上烙下红印，少年还来不及思考，惨叫声和拍打声就此起彼伏地响起，格林德沃打了十几下，怒气渐消，满意地看着原本白嫩的臀瓣变得鲜红诱人。少年有一个丰腴的好屁股，在未婚时，不知道有多少alpha想象着把那粗大的东西送进里面被紧紧地夹住，而我却错过了他十八岁以前馥郁芬芳的人生，格林德沃想着，有些奇异地嫉妒着那个出言不逊的alpha小舅子，当他再回过神时，omega已经翻过身来，隔着裤子软软握着他那高高隆起的地方，带着委屈和春意的眼睛恶狠狠地盯着他。

“你那活儿掐在我手里呢，再动一下我就废了你。”

这是他今晚说出的第一句话，就像羔羊威胁着饿狼。格林德沃哈哈大笑，他确认自己的信息素已经将omega的香气完全覆盖起来，或许只有omega自己以为那是“掐”住，如果他还有剩余力气的话。

阿不思惊恐地感觉那东西变得更大了，他的手被坚硬的灼热弹开。格林德沃趁势抓起他的手腕，用自己的腰带将其束缚在少年身后，少年根本抵不过君王常年征战沙场积攒的力气，他挣扎扭动了几下，换来的却是几道红痕和身上人一个落在他胸前的意乱情迷的吻。

“我想你答应我的请求，不远千里把自己送来的理由不是在新婚之夜就废掉你下半生的性福守活寡吧，”格林德沃着迷地舔舐着少年奶油般的肌肤，“你弟弟，英格兰的国王，在仪式上威胁要杀了我；你，英格兰的长公主，东法兰克的新任王后，足足让圆房时间拖了两个时辰，如果我是个循规蹈矩的傻子，说不定第二天我们俩未在新婚当夜圆房的丑闻就会传遍大陆。”

他满意地感受到少年肌肤紧绷起来，舌头逡巡到因此更加挺立的红点上，用牙齿轻轻地磨蹭着，如愿以偿地换来了夹杂着泣音的惊喘。

“你和邓布利多陛下的签名还在我们的婚书上摆着呢，让我猜猜这么做的用意?欲擒故纵?还是真的以为，”他往少年的颈部比了一下，“就凭你的信息素和那点小心思就可以杀了我。”

少年的脸色煞白，咬牙道:“不过是一个年轻omega的任性所为罢了，阿福并非真正想杀了您，是我教他这么说的……今夜我可随您摆弄，直到您消气为止。”

这omega倒懂得审时度势，尽管全身受缚，口中求人，却隐隐露出一股王族的英气来。他比他那个幼稚的弟弟更像个国王，格林德沃想，那么阿不福思那句要他了断的话或许真的只是赌气，并不是面前的少年所指使。

“我当然可以原谅你，毕竟我们各取所需，门当户对，就算你真的威胁要杀了我，我也不能就此摘掉你的王冠把你关进纽蒙迦德的监狱里。你或许在答应求婚之前心有考量，并非倾慕于我统一东日耳曼各部的功绩，但我也愿你在新婚之夜好受些。你是代表英格兰躺在我身下，那么我手指所指之处皆为英格兰的壮丽山河。”

他有些夸张地描述着少年的身体，阿不思显然被这措辞迷住了，渐渐放松下来，带着好奇的目光打量着自己的丈夫，他不得不承认对方长得很英俊，桀骜不驯的白发中还隐约能看见年轻时灿烂夺目的金。

“我以为你们日耳曼人不喜欢用那些冗长的修辞，”少年心猿意马地吻着丈夫的肩膀，盯着视线缝隙中那些坚实的腹肌，“你看起来比你的部下文雅多了，可手上仍长满了厚厚的茧子。”

他说的这些茧子已经摩挲到他的后腰了，不久前灌下的秘药渐渐地起了作用，每一次爱抚都为他那隐秘的私处点燃一小撮火苗，让他不自禁地吐出诱人的呻吟，陌生的渴望席卷着可怜的处子，魔鬼的舌头正把他空虚的后穴啃噬地酸痒难耐。

“你们盎格鲁撒克逊人可也是日耳曼人的一支，不过被罗马人统治了几百年，就忘记了那些刻在血液里的记忆了，要不要我帮你回想起来?”

粗糙的食指插入已经淌出不少液体的后穴，少年的甬道紧致得像天堂，他稍微弯曲了一下手指，少年的腰就拱起一条优美的弧线，点点白浊落在小腹上。

“你得省着点，小朋友，”格林德沃心情大好，“今晚可没时间供你入睡。”

阿不思哀呜一声，抬起腿用足尖轻轻蹭了格林德沃的胸口，被alpha顺势放在自己肩上，粉色的穴口暴露在灼热的视线中，里面已经很松软了，第二根、第三根手指几乎没遇到任何阻力，柔软地内壁纠缠着初次造访的不速之客，格林德沃感觉自己被丝绸的波浪包裹着。

“更早的时候，几大部落还没有分家，日耳曼人自北方而来，风雪和严寒铸就他们强健的体魄和坚毅的性格；alpha和omega们皆是如此，他们在同一条河中洗澡，彼此间坦诚相待，并没有任何羞耻。”

阿不思脑子里突然幻想出他和格林德沃在古老的部落中，在光天化日之下做爱的情景，民族的精神维持着坦荡，本能却在ao的生殖崇拜中显得旖旎无比，alpha诱奸般露骨的视线和omega同类投来的渴望让少年脸颊绯红，下身涌出了更多情液。

格林德沃抽出手指，慢条斯理地解开了自己的裤子，但手腕的颤动暴露了他的激动之情。

他还在喋喋不休地高谈阔论着，无懈可击的口才曾使得成千上万的英雄豪杰聚集于他麾下，现在他一点点地把它展现给自己的新婚妻子，“成年而未婚的omega是例外，他们是神灵最珍贵的恩赐，只有同样神圣的婚姻能将其带入凡间，与他或她的丈夫同甘共苦，生死与共，彼此对对方保持一生的忠诚和贞洁。”

“贞洁，”阿不思艰难地从脑子里拼凑出一点意识，他敏感的身体还在战栗着，一股古怪的情欲之外的愉悦却逐渐涌上来，“您别告诉我您活了四十多岁还没经历过一个omega。”

alpha再一次笑起来，阿不思敢肯定，这是他自今晚以来露出的最为坦诚的笑容。那股恐惧和挥之不去的异样感彻底消失，alpha的异色双瞳里满是月亮温柔的光芒。

“是又怎样，从见到你的第一刻起，我就知道等待是值得的。”

阿不思感觉眼眶热热的，信息素在被装饰得满档的房间内冲撞交融着，格林德沃吻住他合上的眼皮，他感觉灼热的硕大已经悄无声息地来到了穴口，刺激得周围的软肉饥渴地收缩着。

“快点吧，快点给我……”

他意识模糊地请求着，甚至不明白自己请求的是什么，只觉得一种巨大的幸福即将冲刷全身，接着一个比幸福还要大得多的东西进入了他的体内，少年张嘴，无声地吸气，高扬的前端又射了一次，格林德沃感觉自己的脑髓都要被突然的收缩夹出来，他放任自己随性地向前猛插着，却碰到了一块半开的软肉，阿不思顿时像蛇一般扭动着，双眼翻白，嘴里疯狂地呢喃着一些英语词汇。软肉像婴儿的小嘴含着他硕大的顶端，仿佛要把他肚子里的所有存货都吸出来，格林德沃强忍着快感停了下来，omega发出一声疑惑的哼哼，鲜红的嘴唇不满地咬着他的下巴。

“你想不想玩点更刺激的?”

不，他不想，他被玷污得舒爽极了，马上就能到达天堂，他甚至不能明白格林德沃如何有天大的理智拒绝这种极乐。

“你……啊……待会说不行吗，如果第一次……不是被你插射……”

淫言荡语从他那极富教养的嘴里吐出，不过是更增添了淡淡的红色。omega的眼睛里完全是欲望了，格林德沃给他松绑，那手便立刻伸到下体抚摸自己的性器，他边抚摸边叫着格林德沃的名字，最圣洁的处子此刻就像最淫荡的娼妇。

格林德沃也没打算多逗弄他，眼前的美景显然已经过量地达到了他的预期。冲撞越来越快，直到omega深处最禁忌的小口缓慢地、坚定地完全张开，他立刻占领了那仅有的一席之地，结已经开始粗暴地张开。这个omega从此以后浑身上下再也没有一处不打着盖勒特·格林德沃的印记了，他只能承受他的精液，孕育他的孩子，为他一个人哭泣为他一个人微笑，就算是阿不福思也无法阻挠他们在每一个夜里嗅着对方的后颈呢喃私语。后颈，对，于是他在粗暴的抽插中把湿漉漉的omega从床垫上捞起来，抚摸着那个已经半肿起来的腺体，阿不思打了个激灵，英德混杂的词汇变成了无意识的胡话，格林德沃似乎听见了天鹅的悲鸣。

然后他咬了上去，那一刻他甚至感觉自己长着阿不思的双眼，绚烂的花火在他也是在omega的眼前炸开。他感受到滚烫的液体把生殖腔塞得鼓胀，那能让人怀孕的白色水珠一颗颗具象化为小而无情的蚂蚁，又在噬咬着子宫内膜，omega起先还能动，然后彻底地安静了下来，手脚麻痹得似乎不存在，他被操得全身只剩下了生命起始的地方，以及巨大的结，从此把他的情欲和贞操锁住。

阿不思的前端甚至没有彻底挺翘起来，后穴里一大股水将alpha的阴茎浇得更湿，云端的快感持续了好几分钟，与前面短暂的释放完全不可相比，他晕晕乎乎，脸颊磨蹭着枕头，无意识感受温存的吻落在他的胸前。

然后格林德沃说:“你之前说，今晚任我摆布——”

阿不思打了个激灵清醒过来，他的腰部肌肉都快拉伸到酸痛了，“陛下大人有大量，看在我刚才全力配合的份上，饶去您忠诚的仆从一条小命，来日方长，而今东方泛白，夜晚也快过去……”

格林德沃打断道:“叫我盖勒特——那不是也还没过去么？如果你担忧于腰酸背痛，大可放心，今天没什么要你操劳的公务，我接下来要使的也不会给你多添点麻烦……”

3.  
在alpha信息素和甜言蜜语的哄骗下，阿不思·邓布利多人生第一次被诱哄得毫无招架之力，当他终于赶在太阳当空的前一刻踱出卧室透一口气时，整座城堡的仆从都瞧见新妇那娇艳欲滴的，带着说不出风情的脸，王后陛下步履盈盈，端庄无比，初承雨露使其混合着清纯与艳丽的风情，半短不短的红色发丝也用玫瑰金饰别在耳后。他们彼此交换着眼神会心一笑，留给王后陛下的却是实打实尊敬和仰慕的眼神。

只有厨房里打杂的疯女仆丽塔·斯基特用她那特有的大嗓门给每一个路过的并不想听她絮絮叨叨的路人重复着:“他们的信息素从纽蒙迦德的城堡一直纠缠到三座山外的密林里，我去打水时，足足有十多种动物在那里疯狂地交配!”

可怜的阿不思刚好听见了这句话，头也没回的又钻进了卧室，晚上格林德沃回到房间里，发现他把自己紧紧地裹在被子里。

“在城堡里玩得如何？”格林德沃好笑地看着小山包。

“坏极了!他们一定觉得我是一个不知羞耻，索取无度的omega!”

格林德沃皱了皱眉，“一定又是厨房那个讨人厌的女仆才这么说，别担心，明天我就让文达辞退她。”

他把包裹拆开，omega的皮肤被蒸成了粉红色，他摸了摸阿不思的额头，又径直将手伸进他的裤子里，感受到后穴仍是湿漉漉的一片，他的手继续往里面探索着，把那个在他身体里呆了一天的硬物取了出来。

“真乖，”他在少年的脸颊上香了一大口，“你的任务完成啦。”

阿不思空虚又委屈地哭泣着，整个下午他都小心翼翼地、竭尽全力用正常的姿势走过城堡的每一个角落，控制着自己的信息素，尽量保持着高贵与尊严，但身体里的异样感总提醒着他是多么不堪地渴求着，小穴里漏出堵不住的春水，畏惧每个向他行礼的人投来耻笑的目光。在听到疯女仆绘声绘色的描述之后，他恨不得一辈子都躲在卧室里不出去，默默地懊悔着自己昨日夸口许下的诺言。

格林德沃除去两人的衣物，没用多少力气便分开少年的双腿，把自己埋了进去，omega不情愿地呻吟着，格林德沃咬着他的耳垂，在他耳边细语着，“咱们也做了一夜夫妻，行房还需要什么脸面，就是被外面的人瞧见，也只会觉得我们感情和睦，琴瑟和鸣。至于偶尔有几句刺耳之语，也不仅仅是这事儿才会遇见，这种背后嚼舌之人在我们的文化里只不过是光明之余不可避免的渣滓罢了，你大不必在意。”

说罢他就着结合的姿势将两人对调了个姿势，阿不思在惊呼中发现自己骑在了格林德沃身上，白发的男人朝他扬了扬下巴，“昨天是我骑你，今天换你骑我，一人一次，多公平啊。”

这有什么区别，被插的还不是我!阿不思目瞪口呆，格林德沃真乃千面之人，开始表现得像个暴君，然后变成一个情种，现在又彻头彻尾成了无赖，我万万不能及也。但箭在弦上不得不发，阿不思也只能恨恨地开始上下起伏，收缩舒张。他心生一计，故意避开自己所有敏感点保持着清明，看着身下格林德沃被吸吮出低沉的嘶吼，然后在他细眯起眼睛，将要到达临界点时——

阿不思停了下来，抚摸着格林德沃结实的腹肌，“你想不想来个更刺激点的?”

“你这是报复，你个小心眼的小朋友!”格林德沃怒骂出来，说着就要往上顶弄，阿不思的反应比他更快，随着他的动作抬起臀部。格林德沃顶了个空，又回到那温暖的体内，连用手释放都无法做到。

“Scheiße!”格林德沃终于忍不住爆粗话了，“好吧，好吧，你有什么条件?”

“我先起来哈……”

“你敢!”

“我会让你射的!我就是想看看，alpha那结长什么样……”

格林德沃被气笑了，“你想我射在你体外看看，那好，你脑袋凑过来点。”

阿不思将那东西吐出小穴，想都没想就靠了过去，然后格林德沃突然把他脑袋往前一按，两根手指打开他的嘴，把那东西送到温暖的口腔里，以迅雷不及掩耳之势开时疯狂地抽插。

“呜呜呜呜呜!你干什么!”少年含混不清地抗议着，格林德沃也不言语，只是有一搭没一搭抚摸着他后颈的腺体。少年感觉自己口中钻进了一条恶龙，正傲慢而凶猛地朝他喉咙进发。

“你不把它舔舒服了，它要怎么变大成结?”格林德沃爽极，少年泫然欲泣的双眼更让他心里得到了满足，“嘴巴再张大点，舌头缠上来，牙齿可以蹭一蹭，别用力咬。以后等你怀孕了，后面的小嘴不能用时，咱们这么做的时候更多呢。”

听见“怀孕”一词，阿不思明显抖了一下，格林德沃抓住了这一反应，更加露骨地描述着不久之后心目中理想美好的未来。

“听说怀孕的omega更加敏感，想想看，那时候你肚子里怀着一个，他在妈妈的肚子里幸福地睡着，完全不知道母亲已经被熟透的情欲困扰得日夜难眠，这时候我吻着你的肚子，把手指插进你的小穴里，听你的呻吟和宝宝的呼吸声同时起伏，你想要被插入生殖腔，但那太危险了，我只能在更浅的地方逡巡着。等你肚子越来越大，你甚至没办法起身，只能不断地祈求丈夫给你安慰又如隔靴搔痒一般意犹未尽，而你的胸部也会肿胀起来，必须要吸吮出奶汁才能缓解疼痛……”

他真的不是身经百战吗？阿不思泪水涟涟，内心荡漾，感觉自己下身的床单被淫水泡透，格林德沃这时候把那东西抽出来，放在他眼前，他还没来得及细看，浓稠的液体便喷上了脸颊，那东西涨大到令人畏惧的粗细，在那粗壮的茎身上又生出一个凸起的环，像一个扭曲的钩子，阿不思看直了眼，似乎难以相信自己之前如何吃下如此巨大的东西。

格林德沃用手抹下他脸上的精液，再放进了少年的嘴里。omega还沉浸在惊讶之中，无意识地吮吸着，色情地舔了舔alpha的手指。

他心痒难耐，将顺从的少年再次推倒在床上。omega的后穴一片狼藉，淫水混杂着昨日未清理干净的精液乱糟糟地糊在一起，格林德沃怜爱地搂住他，用舌头把小穴四周的水渍舔干净，omega浪叫着“更深”“更粗”，双腿夹紧了他的脑袋，像一个永远也填不饱的无底洞。他不应期未过，随手抓起权杖塞进小穴中，权杖上一圈一圈的花纹刺激着柔软火热的内壁，不同于肉棒的冰冷给生殖腔带来了别样的刺激，最粗的一圈花纹还卡在生殖腔外的另一个腺体上，阿不思由内而外地抽搐了几秒，前段流出晶莹的液体，极为缠绵地哼了一声，肩膀微微上抬了一下，便不再动了。格林德沃凑过去瞧他的脸，可怜的omega已经陷入了昏迷之中。

这样他应该听话多了吧，格林德沃仔细端详着18岁爱人的脸，吻他长长的睫毛，眼角的泪水，挺翘但因为略显歪曲而不够完美的鼻梁，吻他散发出盛放时玫瑰香气的嘴角。他的omega正如传说第一次降临在东法兰克时一样美丽，格林德沃写下婚书时，omega正为他的弟弟安抚好最后一个蠢蠢欲动的大贵族，这位年幼失怙，尽心呵护着弟妹，游走在大贵族与教廷僧侣之间的长公主最终花落纽蒙迦德。在未来的几十年里，格林德沃始终对他忠贞如一，他也曾多次和自己的妻子讨论，究竟是怎样的推力让两人一见如故，恍若天生就该如此。而阿不思说，可能是因为我们在部落时代的河边一直搞到生命的结束，把这种糟糕的记忆带到了下一世。

格林德沃觉得十分有道理，于是哪怕他俩都不再年轻，他也没放弃身体力行地把这种糟糕的感受继续传递到下一辈子。

而阿不思在梦里想得比那少得多，他在一个陌生的山谷中纵情奔跑，不知昼夜，不小心被一束灌木绊倒，一双手拉起他，他抬头，异色双瞳的金发少年正打量着他，眼里是无限的可能。

血的祭礼不曾发生，因为玫瑰从未凋落。

4.  
第三天，格林德沃带来一根据说能够低温燃烧的蜡烛，问他要不要来点更刺激的。

第四天，格林德沃不幸在半夜醒来，发现自己下身被丝带束缚起来，阿不思猫一样地趴在他腰间，问他要不要来点更刺激的。

……

一年零三个月，阿不思正在给奥瑞利乌斯喂奶，格林德沃带来两个夹子，问他要不要来点更刺激的。

这一次他没成功，愤怒的国王被赶出了卧室，深夜在后花园内大骂着英格兰国王愚蠢木讷又奸诈狡猾，守夜的beta女仆侍卫们见怪不怪，毕竟就连他们那脸皮极薄的王后近期也能淡定地顶着一脖子的吻痕走在内廷之间了，英明圣武的国王陛下吃瘪也不算什么稀奇事。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 盖哥：明明这篇文里我才是年长的那一个，为什么还是玩不过阿不思！


End file.
